The invention relates to print wire mounting assemblies but is particularly useful in connection with wire matrix printers having multiple print heads and a plurality of print wires.
Conventional wire matrix printing technology has ordinarily involved relatively few print wire actuators and print wires are assembled in structural configurations for printing of dots in straight lines, either horizontally or vertically. Frequently, while the end result, that is, the actual printing of the dots is relatively simple, the structural arrangements result in close mounting of the print wire actuators and print wires and the provision of integrated structures that are difficult to service.